Listhona
Silked |weaknesses = Ice Thunder |creator = Democide}} Appearance Listhoma possesses a slender body with short tail and flat feet. The head is flat as well, two spikes grow backwards on both sides of the head. On Listhoma's back are several small hills as well as a small crest in the middle. The Amphibian has short, stout legs and small toes. The tail has several warts but is quite thin. Coloration differs depending on the habitat. The Sagnum Woods population has black eyes with blue pupils and a colorful back in many shades of green and brown. The belly is a vibrant orange. The population in the Dark Hain has a dark olive green color with few patterns and also de-evolved eyes. The belly's orange coloration looks very dark and dirty. Yet it possesses longer fingers. Habitat and Ecology Listhona is endemic in the double forest complex of the Dark Hain and Sagnum Woods. It seems the Amphibian was distributed further than this though hunters and the indigenous tribe have hunted them intensively, causing the other population to go extinct. Only in this region it survived as both areas are hardly visited by folks because they are either avoided because of the lack of light or are considered sacred, respectively. Listhona is an insectivore which ambushes prey from beneath the foliage it hides beneath. When the Amphibian is startled, it releases a clear fluid from its glands which are in the hills on its back. This fluid sticks to everything it touches and makes its harder to move for hunters and monsters alike. Listhona itself can move normally inside the fluid. Most of the oxygen is taken in from the skin, the monster has very atrophied lungs that hardly take in oxygen. That's why Listhona prefers moist places close to the lake and don't roam further away than needed. The two morphs are found in either location, not in the other one. The only zone where their distributions overlap are close to the lake which separates both areas. Other than this exception the blind, dark morph is only found in the Dark Hain, while the bright version with sense of sight just inhabits the Sagnum Forest. Hybrids are found in the intersection of both habitats, yet because their mating behaviors differ, those are rare. The dark Listhoma relies on its sense of smell and feeling and is kathemeral, meaning it has no activity pattern bound by daytime. The elongated fingers are used to feel its way and track down prey. In mating season the males are lured by the pheromones the female releases. There aren't fights much as each male just tries to leap onto the female and mate with her. After that they search for another mate even though most haven't succeeded. The female lays the eggs into a shallow part of the lake where the eggs and larvae are safe from most big underwater creatures. The bright morph uses its sense of sight to roam about and are diurnal. It is more perceptive to optical stimulus than to other ones. In mating season the males display their beautiful orange belly to the females and the female decides with which it wants to mate. Fights are usually solved fast and don't come to physical damage. The males mate with only one female and helps protect the offspring after the female layed the eggs into the lake. Abilities As Listhona likes to hide beneath foliage, careless hunters who step on it get attacked from beneath. Other than this it uses bites or releases the clear fluid to defend itself. The clear fluid inflicts the silked status, yet it only does it with a direct hit. Attacks #'Bite': Listhona charges a bit forward and bites twice while moving. #'Body check from beneath': The Amphibian jumps up to attack a hunter or monster that stepped on it. #'Releasing fluid': Listhon shakes itself a bit and then releases some splashes of its fluid from the glands on its back. They hit in a close radius around itself. Notes *The weakness is ice, then thunder. *Both morphs have one exclusive material the other doesn't give. *At the lake both morphs can appear together, equal on which side of the lake. Materials Listhona Hide, Listhona Fluid, Listhona Eye (only bright morph), Listhona Head (only dark morph) Trivia *The name is a amalgamation of Plethodon cinereus - the genus of the red-backed salamander -> tho, the Russian word листья (list'ya, Russian for foliage/leaves) -> Lis and huna (Maori for hidden) -> na. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Small Monster Category:1 Star Level Monster Category:Silked Monster Category:Democide